


Что там с сосисками, Чарли?

by 382, WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 (WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO)



Series: Челлендж WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [1]
Category: Snatch. (2000)
Genre: Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Full English Breakfast, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/382/pseuds/382, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO/pseuds/WTF%20Guy%20Ritchie%20and%20CO%202021
Summary: Ребята Гая Ричи — настоящие британцы. И какое бы место в обществе они не занимали, любовь ко всему национальному у них в крови. Виски, чай с молоком и, конечно, настоящий английский завтрак!
Series: Челлендж WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159496
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021





	Что там с сосисками, Чарли?

_Что там с сосисками, Чарли?  
— Пять минут, Турецкий.  
— Пять минут назад ты сказал, что будут готовы через две минуты! (с) Большой Куш_

Хороший завтрак и подождать можно, как считает Чарли. При должном терпении и сноровке, классику британской кухни может позволить себе каждый. Чтобы почувствовать себя англичанином, комфортабельно расположившимся за дубовыми столами местного паба, вам понадобится:

 _на 1 порцию:_  
1 куриное яйцо  
1 помидор  
2 шампиньона средних размеров  
2 ломтика бекона  
2 сосиски  
1 ломтик хлеба  
100 г фасоли в томатном соусе  
сливочное масло  
1 сотейник  
1 сковорода  
1 сковорода-гриль

1\. Разогрейте фасоль в небольшом сотейнике, помешивайте и не доводите до кипения. Добавьте немного сливочного масла.  
2\. Шампиньоны нарежьте толстыми ломтиками, помидоры разрежьте пополам, приправьте перцем и солью. Разогрейте немного сливочного масла на сковороде и жарьте овощи до золотистого цвета или три-пять минут.  
3\. На сосисках сделайте неглубокие надрезы наискосок, выложите их и ломтики бекона на хорошо разогретую сковороду-гриль. Бекон жарьте по минуте с каждой стороны до золотистого цвета. Сосискам потребуется минут пять.  
4\. На сковороде, где жарили овощи, растопите еще немного масла. Хорошо разогрейте сковороду, но когда разобьете яйцо, тут же уменьшите температуру до средней. Чтобы сохранился целый и жидкий желток жарьте без крышки в течение трех минут.  
5\. Ломтик хлеба поджарьте в тостере или на сковороде.  
6\. Выложите все элементы на тарелку, поперчите и посолите по вкусу перед подачей.  
И, все готово, Турецкий!


End file.
